The Alphabet of NaruSasu Slash
by Onokiyo
Summary: NaruSasu Drabbles from A to Z. Yaoi.


**The Alphabet of NaruSasu Slash**

NaruSasu Drabbles from A to Z. Warning. Explicit Content.

 **A**

 _Armor_

Naruto thinks Sasuke's prettiness is one of his greatest (plot) armor as this time makes it the 6th time that he's failed to punch this face.

 **B**

 _Bed_

It was the third bed they had to replace this month.

 **C**

 _Clone_

Sometimes the clones come into play and Sasuke finds his hands full with a body behind him and in front of him.

 **D**

 _Doorway_

They barely made it to the doorway when Naruto said "Fuck it" and proceeded to ravage Sasuke on it.

 _Dream_

Sasuke dreams the sky, of reaching it. Instead he falls down and awakens, and finds himself staring up Naruto's blue eyes, and thinks it isn't so bad.

 **E**

 _Environment_

Sakura, decides, that her two team mates could do with a little more learning to "read the environment" as they unconsciously broadcasted their unresolved sexual tension to everyone who happen to be 50 meters near them.

 **F**

 _Faraway_

Sometimes, Sasuke has this faraway look in the eyes, which makes Naruto kiss him and hold on, his arms shaking as he refuse to let go.

 **G**

 _Ground_

 _'Hello ground.'_ Naruto chants happily to himself as he and Sasuke are once again rolling around on its surface.

 **H**

 _Higher_

Higher is what they feel before they come crashing down on their sweat stained bed and mattresses.

 **I**

 _Itachi_

Itachi, Naruto is convinced, is the the biggest cockblocker of the fire country and its village. Naruto knew as Itachi listed the ways he could harm Naruto if they were ever caught making out in a vicinity near Itachi.

 **J**

 _Jerl_

Naruto thinks Sasuke is a jerk, but at least he's his jerk.

 **K**

 _Kama Sutra_

They tried to do positions from page 41 to 69 from the book. They ended up with torn muscles, some bruise and ache for the whole week. It was worth it.

 **L**

 _Linger_

Sometimes Naruto lingers in the hallway, and Sasuke too when they think nobody is noticing.

 **M**

 _Mark_

Naruto likes to mark that lithe, pale body, with nips, bites and kisses.

 _Maid_

Now that Naruto got Sasuke back, his greatest wish now is to see him in a maid outfit.

 **N**

 _Numb_

Cold numbness is what Sasuke sometimes when Naruto gets too close , in fighting, in sex, before he learns to let go and lets himself _feel._

 **O**

 _Orgasm_ (the Different Types of Orgasm)

When Naruto read there were many types of orgasms his first thought was of imagining Sasuke experiencing each and everyone of them.

 **P**

 _Pornbook_

Naruto once brought Icha Icha into their bed. It was the first and last time they did. Kakashi offering his own advices afterwards was more humiliating than not.

 **Q**

 _Quarter_

Quarter of an hour. That's the time it normally takes when they're in a hurry.

 **R**

 _Ravage_

Ravage is what Naruto plans to do to Sasuke as soon as he reaches home.

 _Rain_

Sometimes they make out in the rain.

 **S**

 _Surprise_

Naruto enjoys surprising Sasuke, whether it be through new sexy moves, kinky toys, or just by saying he loves him, and other sweet nothings.

Naruto enjoys surprising Sasuke. Sasuke pretends he doesn't but actually he does.

 _Smell_

Sasuke smells like blood, steel and the air crackling before it rains.

Naruto smells like ramen, grass and the sun after a storm.

 _Spar_

Sparring is how they communicate.

 _Sky_

Sasuke sees the sky in Naruto's eyes.

 **T**

 _Trade_

When they're in a hurry in the morninsg, sometimes they end up wearing each other's clothing.

During long missions when one is away they wear each other's clothes, a shirt, a scard or a glove to have something that belongs to the other.

 **U**

 _Understanding_

Naruto and Sasuke use their firsts and bodies to understand each other.

 **V**

 _Vibrator_

"No."

"But, but Sasuke."

"No."

The vibrator still ended up used.

 **W**

 _Window_

Naruto pushed towards the window. Sasuke's body was flush against the cold glass, nipples pressed against it.

 _Washing Machine_

sometimes Naruto wanted to do it on the washing machine. Sasuke could almost forgive Naruto's weirdness as the second spin sent a jolt towards Naruto who was in him/ to Sasuke who had Naruto beneath him.

 **X**

 _Xray_

Naruto was thankful he didn't have byakugan, as tempting as the xray vision may be, he won't be able to concentrate during missions with that bastard's body right in front of him.

 **Y**

 _Yes_

Naruto can't get enough of people saying yes, especially if they came from the bed.

 **Z**

 _Zipper_

'Thank God for zippers' Naruto thinks for the umpteenth time as he's finally done with the buttons.


End file.
